Una Navidad En Familia
by Pannydbz
Summary: un cuento de navidad, madre/hija muy dulce, estaba destinado para participar en el concurso de itasz pero no lo logro mandar  bueno, espero que les guste y lean


_**BUENO, COMO VERÁN ES UNA HISTORIA DE NAVIDAD, LA IBA AMANDAR AL CONCURSO DE ITASZ PERO NO PUEDO...NO SE COMO**_

_**DE TODAS MANERAS DISFRUTEN**_

_**DISCLAIMER:DRAGON BALL Z O SUS PERSONAJES NO M PERTENECEN ASI Q NO M DEMANDEN**_

_**Una Navidad En Familia**_

Es 8 de diciembre y, como todo el mundo, en el hogar de los Briefs se armaba el árbol navideño con sus alegres luces y coloridos adornos.

-Mami! Mami!Yo quiero poner la estiella-pedía a gritos Bra, la hija de bulma y vegeta, con una estrella dorada con brillos en la mano.

-Claro hija, sube por la escalera- decía Bulma a la vez que sostenía la enorme escalera para que su hija

pudiera colocar el adorno que más alto iba en el árbol de dos metros

-Siiii! Ya esta! el albolito esta decolado!- exclamaba alegremente la chiquita

-Si cariño, ahora solo falta armar el pesebre-

-aquí está hija- decía la Sra. Briefs que tenía en sus manos una caja de cartón con la inscripción 'pesebre'

-¿Que es el peseble mami?-preguntó la mas pequeña de los Briefs con suma curiosidad

-Ehhh... Bueno... Es... Un pesebre es... Ah!, si, el pesebre es una representación de la familia que espera al niñito Jesús que espera su nacimiento- dijo Bulma

-Ah si?¿ y cuándo nace el ninito Jesús?-

-El 25 de diciembre-

-El día de navidad!-

-si, por eso es que la navidad se festeja el 25 de diciembre-

-¿y quienes son?, ella es la mamá del niñito Jesús, no es cielto?-

-si, mira, en esta casita va María, que es la mamá de Jesús, José, ehh… es su papá-mintió queriendo evitar más preguntas de su hija que ella no pudiera responder-aquí afuera van el pastor con sus cabritas, la vaquita, el burrito y los tres reyes magos, Melchor, Gaspar y Baltazar-dijo a la vez que ponía las figuras de yeso en sus lugares- ah si! y acá arriba de la casita va la estrella fugaz

-¿y el bebé quién es?-preguntó la niña señalando la única figura restante

-es el niñito Jesús-

-¿y pol qué no lo ponistes?-

-no se dice 'ponistes' hija, se dice 'pusiste'-aclaró Bulma al errado vocabulario de su hija de 4 años- por

que se pone el 25 a las 12:00 de la noche, cuando nace-

-¿cuando en la radio dicen ¡ es navidad !, se blinda , después hay juegos altificiales y ahí viene papá noel?-

-si, cariño, cuando pasa todo eso-

-¿y pol que está el peseble?-

-porque... eh... es que...-''Trunks no hacia tantas preguntas de todo''pensaba Bulma-ehh... es que ... es que quiere decir que la navidad se tiene que festejar en familia-

-ah si?, ¿pol eso festejamos la navidad con Pan y su familia y Klilin y los demás?-

- si, porque nuestros amigos son como de la familia-

...

Y pasaron los días, entre advertencias a Bra de que no tocara el arbolito, que corriera cerca del arbolito, que el pesebre no era para jugar, etc,etc; Bra hizo su carta a Papá Noel, y a Bulma casi le da un infarto al leerla pensando en como una niña tan pequeña podría querer tantas cosas, y luego las compras a escondidas, más preguntas de Bra, y, cuando llegó el 23, la idea de una 'navidad en familia' como la que Bra quería se desmoronó de pronto, sucedió que en una de las múltiples oficinas que Cápsule Corp. tenía alrededor del mundo, había surgido un grave problema que solo la presidenta de la corporación podía arreglar, y esa era bulma, lo peor era que el viaje duraba veinte horas y, si se multiplicaba eso por ida y vuelta y se le sumaba lo de resolver el problema las únicas formas de que Bulma pueda estar en casa para navidad era doblar las leyes de la física o un milagro, cosas completamente imposibles.

Finalmente llegó el tan esperado 24 de diciembre y todos disfrutaban la navidad entre lechones y matambres, confites y frutos secos, panes dulces y budines, champagne y sidra y algún que otro comentario 'constructivo' de Vegeta acerca de la celebración estúpida de los humanos.

La noche llegó, finalmente, acercando consigo la ansiada navidad, que, para decepción de la menor de los Briefs, no traía consigo a Bulma

-Son las 23:55 de la noche, solo cinco minutos para navidad!-gritaba algún pobre tipo confinado a conducir la radio en estas festividades

**En** ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una llave entrando en la cerradura y seguidamente la puerta se abrió, mostrando una Bulma muy ansiosa de ver a su familia y amigos, especialmente a su hijita de cuatro

años, que corría hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

-mami! si vinistes!-

-si, hija, quería pasar una navidad en familia-y entre saludos se escuchó en la radio

-**CINCO!...CUATRO!... TRES!... DOS!... UNOOOOOOO! ES NAVIDAAAAAAAAAAAAD**-se escuchaba una voz masculina seguida de ruidos de fuegos artificiales-**ESPERAMOS QUE ESTEN PASANDO UNA FELIZ Y TRANQUILA NAVIDAD EN FAMILIA!**-

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS !**

BUENO, EN LOS TERMINOS DEL CONCURSP DECÍA QUE DEBÍA INSPIRARME EN UNA FRASE O FANART, YO M INSPIRE EN LA FRASE 'UNA NAVIDAD EN FAMILIA' Y M PARECIÓ TIERNA LA IDEA DE UN MADRE/HIJA, ASÍ Q ELEGÍ A BRA Y BULMA, NO LEO MUCHO DE ELLAS ASI QUE DISCULPEN SI HAY OOC

BUENO, LO DEL PESEBRE Y LA FAMILIA ESO LO INVENTÉ YO, NO SE SI SEA VERDAD PERO ALGO TENIA Q PONER, BASICAMENTE LAS COSAS SE HACEN MAS O MENOS ASI EN MI FAMILIA(EXCEPTO QUE EN EL PESEBRE SE LES QUEMÓ EL RANCHO, JOSE SE ENTERÓ QUE MARIA LO ENGAÑABA CON EL PASTOR Y SE FUE A LA MIERDA Y A UNO DE LOS REYES MAGOS LO DEJARON EN BANDA JAJA)ES CIERTO) BUENO ESO ES TODO

DEJEN SUS CRITICAS POSITIVAS NEGATIVAS NEUTRAS O CUALQUIERA QUE QUIERAN

LO DEJO Y DE NUEVO QUE TENGAN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD

BSS PANNY


End file.
